Moments In Time
by bubblegum-cheeky
Summary: "I wish life could just be easier for me for once in my life. Then I would be happy and everything will be alright. ..Right? I hope so." Credit for cover image goes to Beti-Kot on deviantART!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story, hope you like it!

X X X

Dear Diary,

I just turned 17 yesterday, and I had a birthday party with all of my friends. It was really fun and I was really happy at the time. But at the same time, I was sad too.. because a certain blue hedgehog promised me that he'll be there the day before my party, but never even showed up.

That's right, you guessed it. Sonic the Hedgehog. I 've called him a few times to remind him, sent him two invitations to my party and even had a long talk to him about it. And yet he never bothered to show up. I can understand why, since he probably hates me.

I just hate life. Everything bad always happens to me. I'm just tired of it! Ugh, when will this ever end?! It's like I have bad luck in a way! My life is just as bad.

This is the 5th time he's done this. He did it at my 12th birthday, 13th birthday. 14th birthday, 15th birthday, 16th birthday, and now my 17th birthday! 5 YEARS IN A ROW! I'm really tired of it! Why does he always do this to me? Is it because of the fact that I'm in love with him? Because I am. I might as well just give up on him. He's acting like a complete jerk! Ugh, boys these days..

I wish life could just be easier for me for once in my life. Then I would be happy and everything will be alright. ..Right? I hope so.

I've gotta go now, bye Diary!

Signed,

Amy Rose

X X X

Hope you guys liked that! R&R please! By the way, I'm taking a break from my story Afterlife Adventure, I have no motivation to continue that story, I don't know why but I just don't. I don't feel like continuing it anymore.

Anyway, I've gotts go guys! As I said before, please leave a review, it'll make me happy if you do! Well, bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I know you might complain and everything, but I just feel like killing myself, I feel so worthless and useless. I feel like shit. There's no point for me to live anymore. There just isn't. This might even be my last entry. If I really do what I want and need to do right now, I just want to say I love all my friends, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, everyone. And Sonic too. I'll never forget about him. He means everything to me and I'd do anything just to be with him, because I love him. And I always will, always and forever I will. I understand that if I actually do this, it'll hurt everyone and make them feel nothing but pain. I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore. I just can't. I guess this is goodbye, diary..

Signed,

Amy Rose..

X X X

And with that, Amy closed her Diary and left it on her bed. She stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen. She searched in the drawers until she found what she really needed the most. A knife.

She put it close to her chest. She breathed heavily and tears started streaming down her face. "Goodbye everyone.." And those were her last words. And with that, she stabbed herself straight where her heart was and fell onto the ground, now dead.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, Here's chapter 3. But before I get started, I would just like to do a little rant.

LBHD, I saw your review about complaining about my chapters. So what if they are short? That's how it's meant to be in my story. Don't like, don't care. That's the point of the chapters in my story. What's the point of reading it if you are just going to complain and whine about my writing style? It's my first time writing stories here at . So yeah, that is all for now.

Now on with the story.

X X X

-2 years later-

Sonic was in his dark room crying. He regreted everything he did to Amy. He felt like such an idiot for treating her like that. If only he could have just apologized to her, then everything will be okay."I hate myself, I should have been nice to her. She's never done anything to me. And yet I acted so mean and rude to her. I'm sorry Amy."

Then, he heard someone banging on his bedroom door. Sonic's heart starting pounding in his chest, full of fear. He slowly stood and walked to the door then opened it. His eyes went wide when he saw a ghost.. of Amy.

"A-Amy.."

She didn't respond, she just stood there, glaring at him.

"Amy?"

She was wearing a ripped up white dress with dirt and blood stains on it. Same with her face as well. "Sonic.." She whispired in a scary voice. Then after that, she dissapeared out of his sight.

"Did that just happen?" He asked himself.

X X X

Now it's done, R&R, favorite, and follow! And if you don't like my story, then don't read and don't review. Hope you enjoyed, bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

September 30th, 2010

Dear Diary,

Today when I was walking over to Cream's house, I saw Sonic. And.. he was with Sally again. They were making out. I got so jealous that I started running. I just couldn't take his bullshit anymore. Same with Sally. I don't get what Sonic sees in her, she's nothing but a bitch and a slut. I just wish he was making out with me instead. But noooo, he had to choose that motherfucker Sally. What a bitch.

I just wish Sonic would be nice to me for once. When I met him, he was all nice and kind to me, but then after that, he started acting like a dickhead to me. Constantly hitting me, sexually harrasing me, making fun of me, cursing at me, EVERYTHING! Why did he have to change all of a sudden. *sigh* Well I've gotta go, bye diary.

Signed,

Amy Rose.

X X X

Sonic was walking around his two-story house, making sure there were no creepy things there. He looked in the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, the basement, everywhere. Right now, he's looking in the attic that is all the way upstairs.

"Was that really Amy? She looked and acted really creepy. She's changed alot. But, a ghost of her? Eh, that was probably just me.." Sonic sighed and continued walking when he heard a scary sound that made him jump with fear. He turned around to see the ghost of Amy once again, still looking the same as before.

"A-Amy?!"

"Sonic... I'm going to make you paaaaaaaay~..."

She started flying really close to him as he was backing away. As he was, he tripped and fell backwards, hitting a wall.

"Amy stop, please. I'm begging you!" Sonic pleaded.

"After everything you did to me the past few years, I don't think soooooooo...~" She answered in a creepy voice.

After that, she put her hands around his neck and started choking him. "Must... Breath.." He thought.

He pushed Amy away and ran to the other side of the attic. "Leave me alone Amy! I'm sorry!"

"Too late for sorryyyyyyyyy~" She says in the same creepy voice again.

"B-But.." His eyes went wide as he was backing away. "Amy..."

As soon as Amy was close to him, she looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'll get you next time. And when I do, you're DEAD."

After she dissapears, living nothing but smoke in the air.

"A-Amy..."

X X X

What did you think? I actually thought I did good on this one. Review, fave, and follow! Buh-byeeeeeeeeeeeeee~! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5!

X X X

October 1, 2010

Dear Diary,

Today I hung out with my friends Rouge, Blaze, Maria, Cream, and Tikal. We all went shopping at the mall. While we were doing so, Sally came out of nowhere and called me names. She threatened to hurt me if I didn't leave Sonic alone.

What the hell is that son of a bitch talking about? I didn't even do anything wrong...

-Flashback-

Amy's P.O.V.:

"Amy, try this on!" Tikal gave an outfit for me to put on. It was a white pom-pom beanie with a pink sweater and a white bow. It came with skinny jeans and some pink converse.

"Fine."

I went to the changing room and changed into the clothes she gave me. When I was done, I came out and showed all of my friends. They really liked the way it looked on me. So I left it on and payed for it. Then right when we were about to walk out of the mall, Sally came and pushed me down on floor, with everyone staring at us.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my Sonic?!" She screamed at me.

"What are you-"

She grabbed me by my arm, pulling me up close to her.

She whispered in my ear, "If you don't stay away from my boyfriend, I'm going to murder you.."

With that, she let me go and ran out.

"Amy girl! Are you okay?!" Rouge came up to me, but before she can say anything else, I ran off crying.

-End of flashback-

That was the worse day of my life. I don't get why I get treated like this all the time. I mean, I didn't do anything, and yet this happens to me..

Anyway, goodbye.

Signed,

Amy Rose

X X X

Now it's done! I just wanted to show you guys a flashback of Amy and Sally. Hope you enjoyed, buh-bye!  



	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue: 


End file.
